Mistakes
by 93DarkRose
Summary: She couldn't believe it. She was going to be a mother at 17. Alone, broken and pregnant. This is the story of Alice Brandon. Eventually Jasper/Alice
1. Chapter 1

I couldn't believe it. How was I going to tell my best friend Bella, How was I supposed to confront him. I looked at myself in the mirror my face full of tears my eyes had dark circles and my nose was red. I had been crying for the last two hours in the damn bathroom.

Knowing that Bella will be here soon, I cleaned my face and took a cold long shower. I got out and and got dressed quickly. Trying to fool Bella I put ' Titanic ' on the Tv. She knew I always cry seeing that movie and it was the perfect way to make her believe that everything was okay.

Bella walked in the house. Her own small house. She dropped her bag and let out a long tired sigh.

" So, how was work ? "

" Ok, but I am tired. You okay "

" Yeah "

She looked at me for more time than I would have liked, she knew I was lying but thank god she didn't push it. She looked around the room awkwardly but after a full minute of silence she just shook her head and went to the bathroom.

I continued to cry silently and looking at the floor. After 10 minutes Bella walked out of the bathroom furious. I made eye contact with her and she raised her eyebrow in a questioning manner.

" How long were you gonna keep it a secret ? "

" Longer than this "

" Bella I-- "

" No, Listen to me Alice. You have no job, you're only 17 and you are not mature enough to raise a child. What the hell were you thinking ! "

" I wasn't, It ju-- "

" Happened, right "

I could sense the sarcasm in her voice. I hated it fighting with her and even though she was right I didn't wanted to accept the fact that I was an idiot. Listening to her saying to me that I have no responsibility enough to be a mother hurt me deeply.

" Isabella, I swear I didn't wan this to happen "

" Alice, you are nowhere near ready to be a mother, You have to go to school, get a job, raise a baby and take care of yourself. Do you understand that ? "

That reminded me of her not too long ago, worried because she was late and she had no use protection while in one of her escapades. I didn't judge her just supported her. Why was she not doing the same now.

" When you almost were I supp-- "

" Mary Alice Brandon ! I was already 18 had a job and a boyfriend of 3 years who was ready to marry me, You are not 18 yet, have no boyfriend and no job. I don't mind you being at my house you are my best friend and I love you, but you have to realize that you're gonna have to be a woman now. It's not just your life "

I listened to her words each one of them reminding me of how much I was nothing compared to her. I wish this to be all a dream but it was my reality.

" I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry "

I began to sob uncontrollably and Bella hugged me whispering to me that it was gonna be okay. I knew it wasn't but her words offered comfort to me. Now that Bella knew and she was by my side. There was still one thing for me to do, Tell the father.

Jasper Whitlock


	2. Chapter 2

Today was going to be the most nerve-wracking day of my life. I'm going to tell Jasper Whitlock that I am pregnant, with his child. I've never been more scared in my entire life. I mean the worst that could happen is he fainting, right ?

I gathered all my nerves and entered what was supposed to be my future University. The one and only small University of Forks. That's where I met Jasper. Edward, Bella's boyfriend, invited me to the Pre-Semester party. I didn't wanted to go, But that Bella and her puppy face.

As expected once in the party Bella went with her friends and Edward introduced me to Jasper Whitlock. Ah, the almighty Jasper. He looked like a nice guy a real gentleman. So I wasn't worried when Edward left leaving me with this handsome guy called Jasper. And that's how I screwed up my own life, A couple of drinks, sweet words and Bam! my virginity gone.

I shook those thoughts out of my head. It's been 1 month and I still hadn't talked to him, Not that I had his number anyway. I do remember his room number. B-205

It was only 10:30 am it was a considerate hour to visit someone. As I passed the B-203 and B-204 my nerves started to kick in again. Now, here I am right in front of his door. Taking a huge breath I gathered all my strength and knocked on the door.

" Coming "

' Oh, God it's him '

Before I could react the door was open and looking back at me was the man that I feared seeing the most. Good Lord, He was shirtless only a pair of jeans hanging low in his hips and his hair all messy. He was so breathtaking.

" Can I come in ? "

He nodded and opened the door for me to enter, Everything was as I remember. Clothes all over the floor, playboy magazines and books and papers all over the room, a complete mess. I removed one book from the small couch and sat down.

" So, Alice, right "

I nodded not looking at him

'' What brings you here ''

Before I could even think of responding had his arms wrapped around my waist and was pressing me to him. I tried to think of what I was going to say, but who could think straight with a shirtless sexy handsome man pressing onto you.

'' Back for more, huh ''

I tried to say something but the words were caught in my mouth and all it came out was a whimper. He smiles, not any smile, just that seductive smile that drawn me to him that night few weeks ago. I could feel my knees buckling.

" Um, Jasper I have to tell you something ''

''We'll talk later ''

I was going to protest, only if his lips weren't on mine silencing me. I unwillingly closed my eyes and kissed him back. It was heaven. Soon enough his hands were tugging at my dress putting the straps down. My arms wrapped around his neck and he lifted me securing my legs on either side of his hips.

I know where he was taking me. I didn't care, the only existing thing were his lips on mine and his hands all over my body. I was in hell but heaven at the same time.

He put me carefully on the bed landing on top of me. His lips moved to my neck and ear and I could only moan from pleasure. He started sucking on my neck, I was pretty sure that that was gonna be visible but payed no mind to it.

He kissed me on the lips again rolling his tongue on my bottom lip. I let him enter my mouth with his tongue as his skilled hands started running up my legs. Spreading them open he settled in between them. That brought so much memories to me.

He brought one hand up to caress my covered breasts and the other to play with the hem of my underwear. I felt his erection poking me though his thin jeans. That's when I reacted, pushing him away and off of me. He looked surprised and annoyed.

'' What now ''

I could feel tears forming in my eyes. He only wanted me for sex, He didn't care about my feelings. I didn't love him that's for sure but I wanted to know him better. After all he was going to be the father of my child.

'' Jasper, I came here to tell you something ''

He sat up and ran his hands through his gorgeous golden hair. He was getting impatient and angry. I gathered all my courage and stood up right in front of him.

He was so tall, around 6'2 while I was just 4'10 and I was such a tiny thing compared to his big muscular frame. How was a baby supposed to fit in me. I'll look funny short and little, yet with a big bump in my stomach.

'' I'm pregnant ''

He looked at me confused and let out a laugh

'' Congratulations ''

I felt tears making their way down my face, my hands were trembling. I played with the hem of my dress so that he wouldn't notice. But my small sobs were not cooperating.

'' It's yours ''

This time he really laughed. He took one of my hands in his and lifted my chin up so that I was looking at him. His eyes were showing fake concern and that only added to my fear and pain.

'' Listen to me Alice, you can't be pregnant ok, What we had was just a one-night. Maybe you don't remember well and you had sex with some other guy and are blaming it on me ''

I snatched my hand away from his and put them in my stomach protectively. How dare he said that I was blaming it on him from someone else. He knew that I was a virgin when I gave myself to him. And after that I didn't do anything with anyone else he was the only one. I was furious

'' I remember perfectly I only have had sex with you in all my life and just so you know smart ass you didn't use a condom ''

He shook his head and searched in his wallet for something. He took out money and count it.

'' Get rid of it ''

'' What ''

'' Get rid of it ''

'' No, That's my baby and you have to accept the responsibility too. I didn't got pregnant by myself ''

He grabbed me by the arm roughly

'' That child is not mine, Now get out ''

'' You can just pretend it isn't there ''

'' Get out ! ''

He pushed out of his room and slammed the door on my face. I broke down and cried falling against the door. Just what I needed I was alone, humiliated and pregnant.

' I can't do this '


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not updating before but my sister is in the hospital and I was with her. So family's first but anyway here's the next chapter. **

**SN: Jasper won't be a jerk for the whole story. Few chapters and realizations and he'll get there. In case you are wondering Bella is 18, Alice 17, Edward 22 and Jasper's barely 23  
**

* * *

'' Alice ''

I slowly opened my eyes bothered by the light shining right above my head. I sat slowly in the bed I was, (Don't know where) and looked around. I was in my room. Bella was next to me helping me sit down. I could tell that she was worried by the tears threatening to fall out of her eyes.

'' Thank God, you're okay. Edward said he found you in front of his friend's room. You have to tell me what happened, What were you doing there and how are you feeling ? ''

'' I um-- went to see him just to talk to him. We're friends. I got out of the room and the floor started moving and the I passed out ''

I hated lying to Bella but if i tell her that Jasper is the one who got me pregnant, I know that she will lecture me once again and then she will tel Edward, fight with him and demand that Jasper took responsibility and then make up with Edward.

'' Oh, I didn't know, So you talk to him about it? "

About it? ah, of course I was pregnant. As much as I loved Bella my baby was not to be called an 'it'. I'll let that one slip.

'' No, I don't want anyone to know ''

Bella opened her eyes and turned to look around the room trying to avoid looking at me in the eyes. Great she probably told Edward and now he thinks I'm a stupid hormonal kid. At that very moment Edward entered the room.

I tried to avoid his eyes but he lifted my chin carefully. He was so concerned, I felt bad for thinking that he was going to judge me. He was most sweet guy ever, The perfect man, Bella was so lucky. And he was also fortunate to have someone as intelligent and incredible as Bella in his life.

'' Alice, We need to see Carlisle. I know you want discretion about this but you still have to check on that little guy right there ''

I couldn't help but smile as he poked my still flat stomach. Now that he mentioned it, I wanted to see a doctor and Carlisle was Edward's father so he was of trust. I sighed at how complicated this was and I knew that it was gonna get worse.

* * *

I can't believe it. I just came out of my check up with Carlisle and he told me not only that everything was okay but that in only one more month I was gonna find out what sex the baby is.

I really wanted a girl, I could take her shopping with me and treat her like a little princess. She will have my dark hair and pixie features, hopefully she'll have an average height, and she was going to be the most beautiful girl of the planet.

Then there was the possibility of a boy. I'd also love a boy, they are just so cute and charming and they are more easy to take care of. The thing that scared me was that he'll look like his father probably. As handsome as Jasper was I didn't wanted a reminder of that miserable jerk.

Unfortunately since nobody knew about our little ' secret ' I had no argument to say no to Bella and Edward's invitation to their official engagement party. After 3 months of suffering I'll have to see him again and let him see me like this.

I looked at myself in the mirror while Carlisle came back from checking on some papers. My belly really had grown, I wasn't Huge but I was starting to get big. The bump obviously visible to hide it, However, thanks to my height the bump wasn't that big.

I lay a hand on my stomach and felt tears in my eyes. I was going to be a mother. There was a life inside of me and I was the one helping it grow. I felt drained at the beginning but all gets better in time and time has been kind to me.

I work at a small library close to Bella's house. Thankfully I received enough money to help her with the bills and food etc... I decided to drop out of school until I have my baby. I want to dedicate all my attention to him or she.

The only thing that had me worried is that Bella is gonna get married in 6 months and I don't have anywhere to go. She offered me to move in with her but I refused, I mean she was going to live with her husband I don't want to interrupt their privacy once they get married. I've been considering options like apartments, hotels or anything cheap that I could afford but the money I made wasn't going to be enough.

I was so angry at myself. I don't have a home for my future baby. I was so worried, what if I can't give him or her the life she or he deserved. It wasn't the baby's fault. What if I end up homeless and with a child in my arms.

Carlisle entered the office and I tried to hide my tears but he saw them anyway. In a second he was in front of me. He was such a wonderful doctor and man and he was good-looking also. Lucky Esme. But then again everyone is more lucky than me.

'' What's wrong Alice ? ''

'' I was just wondering, What if I can't give my baby everything it deserves, What if I don't find a place to live in in the next 5 months. I don't want to have him pay for my mistakes. I'm such a horrible mother and the baby isn't even born yet ''

I was sobbing by know rubbing my belly softly as comfort. Carlisle gently pulled me into a fatherly hug and let me cry on his shoulder while he made imaginary circles in my back.

I don't know for how long I cried but it was a while. I pulled away from Carlisle's embrace and blushed ashamed at his now ruined shirt. Not bothered by the fact that I damaged his expensive shirt he put a hand on my belly.

'' You are going to be a great mother Alice, and just so you know I have three extra rooms in my house and a wife who loves company ''

'' No, you've done enough for me ''

'' It's not a problem, You can stay until you find a proper place. You're worrying too much and that affects the baby ''

'' I guess I'll think about it ''

* * *

'' You look beautiful ''

'' Thanks, Bella ''

'' What for ? ''

'' Everything. Y'know I was talking with Mr. Cullen today and he said I could stay at his place until I found something good. I don't know what to do I don't want to take advantage if him but I do need a place to stay and I don't wanna bother you anymore ''

'' Maybe you should think about it, He does it with the best interest at heart and living with your doctor is an advantage ''

'' I guess ''

'' Have to go, Love you Alice ''

'' Me too ''

Once she left I appreciated my reflection in the mirror. I was wearing a simple strapless blue dress that reached my knee and a pair of white sandals with jewelry on it. My hair now was reaching my shoulder and was straight with a clasp in it.

I couldn't wear heels anymore, they were bothersome and made my feet hurt. I picked the white coat in my bed and left the room, ready to confront people who were going to judge me because of m condition and above all to face the very own father of my child, Jasper.

As I made it to the Cullen's I noticed the amount of cars and people. There were a lot of people probably Edward's friends. Once inside I tried to avoid the looks on people's faces. They were already whispering to each other God knows what barbarities.

Not in the mood for it I headed to the kitchen where I could be alone, just as I expected nobody was there. I sat down on a chair near by and started rubbing my belly. I felt more relaxed now

'' Alice ''

I know that voice, It was Jasper's. I turn to look at the direction of the voice and it did was him. He was very formal. He had a black tuxedo and his hair was for the first time in place. He as always was gorgeous. I was trying not to shake but it was too much to handle.

'' We need to talk ''


	4. Chapter 4

'' Jasper we have nothing to talk about ''

'' Yes we do ''

'' No we don't, I tried to reason with you 3 months ago but you didn't listen so now I don't wanna hear it ''

'' Ali-- ''

'' Jasper leave me alone ! ''

I was getting frustrated, I i'm not going to listen to him he doesn't deserve it. But at the same time I'm curious about what he's gonna say. All I want from he is my son to at least be recognized as Whitlock and to have a father that cares about him, nothing more.

My emotions were getting the best of me, not to mention my sudden mood-swings. Right now I'm mad and angry at him but a part of me is ready to listen to him say that he is going to participate in the life of my child. I'm not asking much, just a father for my baby that's all.

'' I've been thinking about our conversation not too long ago and I -- ''

'' First of all it wasn't a conversation it was a fight, Second it was 3 freaking months ago and Third I don't want anything from you. You stay away from me until I have my baby, then you give him your last name and help me with the necessary things ''

He was losing his patience. I notice how raised an eyebrow and bit his lip in frustration. Then all of the sudden he is beside me, grabbing me by the arm and his lips are next to my ear. The only difference about our last encounter and this one is that he is gentle with my arm this time, Almost as if he was trying not to hurt me, As if he was concerned.

'' Let's get something straight missy, The baby is not only yours it's also mine. I want to be part of his life and whether you like it or not you are gonna have to marry me ''

Marry him, He was insane. There's no way I'm getting married at seventeen and much less with someone who can't assume his responsibility when it's necessary.

'' I'm not going to marry you ''

'' You are ''

'' I'm not ready to be married and I don't want to have anything to do with you except our baby ''

He let go of my arm and took a few steps back laughing while he did it. I have no idea what was so funny. He's not the one worried about a baby and finding a home in less than 5 months.

'' You are not ready to be married, You didn't think about that when you spread your cute little legs right ''

How dare he, I let my anger get the best out of me and slapped him, It was such a pleasant sound when my hand came in contact with his cheek. He was now gripping his reddened cheek and I was smirking satisfied. He was shaking his head and before I could get away he grabbed me by the waist.

If this would have had happened 2 months ago it wouldn't bother me but now I could feel a little discomfort in my stomach. The everything around me started to move and I felt the most horrible pain in my belly. I screamed in pure pain and if he wasn't holding I would have fall to the floor.

'' J- Jasp-ee-r, Call --- Carlisle '' I had to breathe and grit my teeth together to keep from really screaming at the top of my lungs.

'' Carlisle! ''

My head was spinning

" Edward! ''

My stomach hurting

'' Esme! ''

My eyes were closing

" Alice ''

That was the last thing I heard before blackness enveloped me.

**(( I was going to end it here, but you guys have been nice to me, Also here's a little bit of Jasper's point of view) )  
**

I was sitting in Edward's bed anxiously waiting for Carlisle or someone to enter that door and tell me what had just happened.

Since Alice told me that she pregnant 3 months ago, I've been thinking about it. I am 23 years old and I do want to have a baby someday. But the thing that upset me the most is that it was her.

All I know about her is that she is Alice she is 17 years old and lives with Bella. And also she's pregnant with my baby. I don't know anything about her. Honestly I don't want anything with her, she was just a one night thing. But I do want to be a part of my son's life and I learned from life that the best way to bring a baby to this world is with a complete family.

It's decided we ARE gonna get married. I want my son to be born in a legal union, not after some one night stand.

Edward opened the door and walked towards me with the most readable anger in his eyes ever. I know him for 10 years and he's never been like this. Still confused about what's going on, Edward punched me in the face, In the exact same side Alice slapped me.

I fell to the floor because I wasn't expecting that. I could feel blood coming out of my mouth and falling to the cold ground beneath me. Edward lifted me by the collar of my shirt and punched me once again in the other side of my face.

" You are the biggest piece of shit ever. I trusted you that night I left her with you, You were my friend. No, you were like my brother and you, You piece of shit, Took advantage of her. What the fuck were you thinking, huh !! ''

'' Edward you don't know what happened that night so shut up ''

" I'm not going to shut up, and I do know what happened. You sweet talked to her and got her drunk just to get her on your bed like you do with every whore you sleep with ''

'' Alice is not a whore ''

'' Exactly my point, You've crossed the line Jasper. I love Alice as the sister I don't have and I wanted nothing but the best for her ''

'' I am going to assume my responsibility ''

'' It's not about that Jasper, You of all people know how important Bella is in my life and now thanks to your hormones, She doesn't want anything to do with me. She said that she is not going to marry me and that she hates me because I used you to take Alice out of the way ''

'' I'll talk to her and she'll come around. I will also tell her about my plans with Alice ''

'' You ain't got shit to do with Alice, You stay away from her ! "

'' I'm going to marry her ''

'' Over my dead body ''

'' Edward ''

'' I know you, you are going to marry her just to fake appearances, What about her. You can't just tie her to be unhappy with you all her life because YOU can't control yourself and besides she's just a girl she's not ready to be a wife ''

'' You're wrong, She played at being the woman before she was supposed to and know she is going to have to endure it ''

Edward just threw me a disgusted glance and left the room, slamming the door loud enough for the whole house to hear. I don't care what he said, Alice decided to be a woman the moment she gave me her virginity so now she's going to have to be a wife and a mother.

I have 4 months to make her fall in love with me and to make things work out. I just don't know how I'm going to fall in love with her.


	5. Chapter 5

" Are you feeling better Alice? "

I nodded my head at Carlisle. He has been asking me the same for over 10 minutes now, Geez I just fainted it's not like I died and resuscitated.

'' Good, 'Cause we're going to the hospital ''

'' Why ? "

" Because you are young and pregnant and there maybe something wrong with you two ''

My heart skipped a beat at his words. Something wrong with my baby. If something happened to him/her I die with her/him. I'm only four months pregnant but I've grown used to it, I already had so much dreams about my son or daughter, Us, A family.

'' Alice, You okay? ''

I couldn't respond, I was still thinking about the possibility that something was wrong, even if there's a slim chance of something going bad I was worried

'' What did I told you, Worrying too much affects you both ''

* * *

Thank God!, Carlisle spent the last two hours making me laboratories and poking me in the belly but everything was fine. It was stress. How I hate when someone tells me something and it happens. Anyway, I'm happy and nothing can erase that.

'' Ali, Dr. Cullen says you can leave now. You just need some pills and injection and rest ''

'' Thanks, Bella ''

I went to Carlisle office and got everything Bella said I need. I felt so embarrassed about Carlisle. Bella his future daughter-in-law called him Dr. Cullen and I that know him because of Edward call him Carlisle. He was a real nice man, I wish that my son could have a grandfather like that.

Talking about family, Bella told me that Edward had beaten Jasper to a pulp. I felt sorry for him after all he is the father of my child, I don't want him to get killed by his best friend. Best friends, I was the cause they fought and I feel guilty about it.

As much as I said to Jasper that I don't want anything with him, I do fancy the idea of being married to the father of my children. Only if he weren't Jasper. He was a good guy but he wasn't responsible enough. I will have to think about his proposition carefully.

I suddenly felt a pain in my stomach, It felt like something was stretching me and it hurt like hell. I put my small hand where it was pulsing and my eyes watered. It was my baby, he was kicking.

'' Bella!! Edward!! "

Immediately both of them were by my side asking me what was wrong, I'll remember to apologize for scaring them later.

'' It's moving ''

I grabbed Bella's hand and the baby stopped moving, Apparently he didn't like Bella much, She looked frustrated and heartbroken. Edward put his hand on top of Bella's and the bay kicked again. Guess he liked his aunt and uncle together.

'' Maybe he likes you both as one ''

Bella threw me a dead glare and I looked at everywhere in the room except her burning stare. Quickly she removed her hand and so did Edward, she raised an eyebrow at me and left the room.

'' She'll come around ''

" I hope "

I know she will I know her since we were in high-school and she loved him more than anything in the world. The whole 'it's your fault my bff is pregnant' thing will fade and they will make up feeling stupid about fighting in the first place. They can't be apart

And I decided that I don't want my baby to grow with a family separated, I don't like Jasper one bit but he is as responsible as I am. I'm not gonna carry the whole thing in my shoulders. For my son I'll sacrifice anything and it's time to start sacrificing things.

'' Edward, I'm gonna marry Jasper ''

There goes the first one, My happiness


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi, Sorry for keeping you waiting so long, I've been busy with school but here's the next chapter. By the way I hate AN's but I just want to say that in my profile there's a poll about the sex of the Jalice baby, I will really appreciate if you vote, I 'll like to know what you think**

* * *

I was taken back by my image in the mirror. In three weeks I haven't seen myself entirely in a mirror, only because I have been so busy with moving my things out and buying few things for the baby. As much time as I had spent not fully looking at my stomach I can swear that it grew instantly. It was Huge!!

'' Don't tell me you're insecure about how you look ''

At the sound of the instant voice I jumped and almost fall on my butt. That Edward, he will have to learn to knock on doors if we're going to live together for 3 months.

'' You scared the shit out of me ''

'' Language Mrs. Brandon ''

'' It's called knocking Mr. Cullen ''

'' Seriously, What's wrong Alice''

I looked at him to see if he was joking but he obviously was not. I had to control myself in order to not kill him at the instant. He was such a...boy.

'' I'm freaking Huge ''

'' Again with that , Alice you are 5 months pregnant. In 4 months you are going to have a baby, That thing has to grow in there you know ''

I know he was right but it still was frustrating. I didn't fit in my old clothes and i wasn't able to do all the stuff that i did before, like running, wrestling or simply go out. I felt like everyone was looking at me like a freak. Not only short, tiny and pixie-looking also pregnant.

I've cried about this every time I can. I don't really care too much about how I look but now for some reason the fact that I was getting uglier and bigger as each day passed had me frustrated.

'' I hope that it ends soon, I don't like this ''

'' How can you say that it '' ends '' soon, That baby you're carrying is not something that is going to just pass by. It' your responsibility for the rest of your life. You created it ''

That brought back my worry about being a horrible mother. I slept every night wandering if this baby was the right thing. I still could put him in adoption.

No, I didn't want my baby far from me, But i still have doubts about it, what mother does that. I found myself crying yet again. Edward always the gentleman hugged me.

After a few minutes of crying my frustration out I fixed my light make-up and my dress and thanked Edward for everything. Bella was already waiting for me outside the apartment. The night was pitch black and it was only 9:00pm. I looked at the apartment for the last time.

I was going to miss it and most of all I was going to miss Bella with me everyday. But I needed to move out. Bella informed me one week ago that she and Edward were going on vacation to Rome for 2 months before their wedding and they didn't want me alone. I of course didn't wanted to go with Jasper so I had to take on Carlisle's offer.

Jasper and I have been trying to make things better with each other since I informed him that we were going to get married. He had taken me on a few dates. He was nice but the dates were always a disaster. He wasl also looking to set the date of the wedding and was searching for a place for the three of us.

Funny, as I said that my baby kicked. The three of us, a real family. I talked him into going with me to find out the sex of the baby. In only two days I will not only see my future husband again but I was also going to find out the sex of my baby.

Thankfully, in the last few days everything has been great. But I always get the feeling that something really bad it's going to happen. Anyway. I really hope that Carlisle and Esme are able to put up with me. I've been eating like a cow, craving things and having the worst mood swings.

I wonder how will Jasper put up with it once we live together. I don't have any control on my emotions or when the baby craves for something. Like those delicious shrimps with sau---

'' Shit !! ''

My attention now was fully on Bella who was turning the wheel of the car as fast as she could. I was about to ask what happened when I heard the honk of a car. Nah, it sounded too much for a car. I looked right in front of us. A big truck was coming towards us at blinding speed.

Bella tried to turn so that the truck won't hit us. At the last second she turned right and the truck barely miss us. Bella looked at me to reasure that I was alright and when she saw my face of fright she sighed. Relief, I guess.

'' That was close ''

'' Alice !! ''

The next thing I know I see blinding lights at my right and then the sound of two cars colliding. It was the most horrifying sound I've ever heard. Between the pain that I was feeling everywhere and the sound of the collision, My world turned black and the last thing I remeber was seeing the dark sky.


	7. Chapter 7

OK, Before you start trying to kill me. I'm sorry I wasn't able to update sooner, but what happens is that I had no Internet and I don't have any other source to update besides my old, dear computer. Sorry about that but thank you very much for all the support.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A POV

For the fourth day I found myself waking up in a white, cold room. I've been in here with an ugly bump in my head since Sunday. Thankfully, the accident was only scary because of the way that Bella's car had been demolished.

Bella suffered a few scratches on her arms and a broken wrist. I on the other part was more graceful only suffering a knocked-me-out hit in the back of my head. The only reason I was staying in the hospital was because Carlisle wanted keep a close eye on me and my baby boy.

That's right, I found out my baby was a boy yesterday. At exactly 9:00 am Carlisle came in with some nurses. I had a sonogram and the nurse explained to me his position, and showed me his little 'boy' attribute.

Edward, Bella, Carlisle and Esme have been visiting me non-stop. Don't get me wrong I love them all, but hell, I was 5 months pregnant, in pain and hormonal I needed some sleep.

Jasper visited me on Monday and brought some flowers, fruit and balloons. I almost kicked his ass unconscious when I saw the 'HAPPY' balloons. What the hell was the reason to be so 'happy' about. Maybe I was being mean, after all he was trying really hard to make things work between us.

"Hello there Darling"

"Hello, Gentleman"

He seriously needed to stop doing that. I wasn't a big fan of the southern accent but that Japer made my head spin when he said Darling, or Ma'am.

He made his way into the room with a bouquet of white flowers. He looked charming wearing a simple white Shirt and some old dusted jeans. He set the flowers in the table and kissed my forehead making me blush like a 15 year old girl.

"How have you been feeling?"

"Mostly okay, My head hurts a little and Jason won't stop moving"

Jasper took a seat next to me and settled his gentle hands on top of my baby bump making Jason stop his painful movements. It's been like this since I can remember, everytime Jasper touches my belly Jason stops moving, It's as if he is upset when he doesn't hear his father.

"Little guy, You have to let your mommy rest. She needs to gain energy for her and for you too, Remember that she is the one keeping you warm"

He looked like a really loving father at that instant. Hands rubbing my belly softly, almost whispering and not aware at all that I was there. If only we could really be in love and happy one day.

" Dr. Whitlock, I'm hungry "

I wonder if I said something wrong because he left the room. Not a second later I hear the door open and walking in is my future husband with a teasing smile on his face.

" Mrs. Brandon, What will you and junior like to eat? "

I started laughing to the point of tears, Jasper coughed and I tired my best to remain calm and not laught at his attempt of a serious face.

" Well, Dr. Whitlock I'll like a big burger with--"

"Sorry to interrupt you're role playing fantasies, But I'm the doctor and you will not eat Burgers Mary Alice"

" But Carl--"

"No, It doesn't settle well with your baby"

"Fine"

"Your wound is okay still a little bit swollen. Your breathing, heartbeat and energy I see are also okay, So you can go home today"

Finally. I wanted to go to my bed and sleep in it for two days, Also I wanted to eat, see television and take a nice warm bath. Go shopping for new dresses and for boy clothes. I couldn't wait to finally get home.

"When can I go?"

----

"Alice, we're home"

Jasper's sweet voice woke me up, He offered to take me home and since my other option, Bella, will pick me up in 20 more minutes I decided to go with Jasper.

I got out of the car and noticed where I was, It was not Edward's house. It was a beautiful classical house. It had the 20th century look. Big wooden doors, wooden windows, A beautiful garden with colorful flowers and the best of all. Vegetation everywhere, finally clean air.

" This is our home "

Was he serious?, We were going to live here together. Jason seemed happy, he kicked to let me know that. Jasper smiled at me and took me inside the house.

It was not the most luxurious thing but it made any Crib fan jealous. There was a small kitchen with a small window besides the small stove. It had a small living room with two black couches, One small and one bigger both in front of a huge Tv and a nice fireplace.

Next he showed me to the backyard. I was for the first time in my life speechless. There was a big pool, a nice extent garden full of lowers like in the front. There was also two benches besides the pool and a beautiful view to the mountains. The small balcony we were in had two seats and in the corner a BBQ.

I couldn't wait to invite Bella, Edward, Esme and Carlisle in to see my new home. My imagination was already running wild.

Little Jason playing with a small identical version of Bella, running around the pool. Edward, Jasper, Bella and me playing football while Carlisle worked on the BBQ and Esme watched over the two little angels. Or just Jasper, Jason and me looking at the beautiful sight at night like a family would.

"Alice, The bedrooms"

Before I was able to keep on daydreaming Jasper took me to the first room. It was small, with lavender colored walls, had one bed with two windows behind it, a small closet, a desk in the right corner of the room and a small bathroom.

The second room was the main one, or so I could tell. At the center of the room there was a king sized bed with green covers and four pillows. The walls were white and in front of the bed there was a small couch and a Big mirror. To the right, the closet, a door with a small balcony and to the left, The bathroom and a small two chair table in front of a window.

"Who lived here?"

I asked, now curious

"My parents, There's still one room left. Come on"

When I entered the door of the third room, my eyes watered. The room was empty, one window in front of me and the walls were painted blue, but the one thing that caught my attention was the crib placed in front of the window.

It already had blue covers that said Baby Boy and two small pillows. There was a lot of stuffed animals and to the right of the room with the small crib there was a rocking chair. The same one I used to seat in Bella's Apartment and sing to my baby a few months before.

"Jasper, I can't believe we're actually doing this"

He walked behind me and wrapped his arms securily around my waist, securing them on top of mine in my belly. I started to cry, reality sinking in. I was going to be a mother. I had to take care of one little person, guide him, protect him and love him.

"I don't have somebody to help me "

It was true, maybe Esme will help me or even Bella but my mother, the person that I really needed and wanted to help me in this situation wasn't with me. I was alone. As if Jasper could read my mind he whispered in my ear the first thing I believe came from his heart.

"We only need each other, Baby Angel"

And I believe in him.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

So what you think?? Please let me know !!!


	8. Chapter 8

" Jasper, can you bring me the white towel? "

I seriously don't understand how he could be so deaf, I've been screaming at him for the past then minutes to get me a freaking towel, so that I could get out of the shower and get dressed.

" Jeez woman, Here you go "

Finally he entered the bathroom and offered me the white cotton towel. I took it quickly and began drying my hair and body. I wrapped the towel around me and exited the shower. I expected to be alone but that wasn't the case.

I kept my eyes on his body as he took out his shirt slowly, unaware of how much he was making me suffer. I examined his broad shoulders, muscular pecs and those delicious abs. I don't even care If I'm drooling right now, all I know is that I'm completely dazzled by this Southern God.

As I continued to examine his body I took in the little details. Like the small circular scar he had on his left shoulder, The one thing I noticed the most was the trail of black hair making it's way from his belly button to underneath his pants. Pants that were now being thrown in the floor.

" What are you doing? "

" Getting undressed "

He said as if it was the most normal thing to strip in front of me. I felt stupid, I've seen him naked before. However I don't remember one bit of the situation that led me to a now seven months pregnancy. I wished I was on my senses to memorize every detail about his body.

Jasper noticed my blush and smirked cruelly at me. He took a step closer and I shyly took a step back. I never taught I'll complain of the size of the bathroom, but now with my back against the wall, in a towel and the most sexy man to ever live on this earth cornering me who was not to curse the small space.

" J-Jasper-r"

He cornered me putting both his hands in the wall behind me. He was so close I could feel his breath on my face. I felt like such a virgin, all nervous about being in such a small space with a man cornering me.

Jasper noticed my anxiety, fear, perhaps want or was it lust and kissed my hair. Then slowly, taking his time he lowered his kisses to my forehead, eyes, nose, cheeks, the corners of my mouth, everywhere except where I really needed him to.

Mad at his teasing I gathered all the strength my weak knees could have and pushed myself forward to kiss him fully on the lips.

He responded instantly putting his hands around my waist and kissing me slowly. So much passion and so much care and concern at the same time, It overwhelmed me. I tangled my fingers in his hair at the same time I felt his tongue brushing against my lips.

I opened my mouth and allowed his tongue to enter my mouth exploring every inch of it. My left hand untangled itself from his blond locks and wandered to his naked torso. The sensation was too much, his body pressed against me, the love and lust he sprung to me. Ah his hand removed the towel I moaned in his mouth making him grind his hips against mine. we broke the kiss to breath and he spoke in a low-raspy voice making my insides melt.

" God, Alice don't do that "

I loved the way his body felt against mine, but I was not ready to do this. He was as gorgeous as he could be and I was a mess with a big bump in my stomach. It was hard for me to look in the mirror at my own reflection without crying.

I heard Emmett say that Rosalie looked more beautiful than ever pregnant and that all women do, but I was not Rosalie or any other woman. Sure I never doubt that I'm beautiful but I don't think Jasper can find me remotely attractive when I look like a whale.

" I can't Jasper "

I grabbed the towel from the floor and wrapped it around me protectively. Without looking at him Ileft the bathroom slamming the door and collapsing in the bed crying. He was by my side immediately picking me up in his arms and rocking me back and forth.

" Ali, I'm sorry If I forced myself on you. but you look so beautiful and I couldn't resist "

I cried harder if possible at his words and hid my face in his chest, He didn't say anything and continued to rock my shaking body. After my sobs calmed a little I wiped my tears and lifted my face to see his. He was looking at me in concentration lost in something I couldn't understand.

" Here "

He handed me the shirt he had lay out in the bed before he entered the bathroom and the first thing I did was blow my nose into it. After I emptied my nose in his shirt I handed it to him and he took it without hesitation. I expected him to be angry but instead he laughed.

" What? "

" Gosh, you're so adorable "

" I'm not "

Tears were yet again making their way down my puffy red eyes, He was so sweet and convincing. He lifted my chin with his hand and looked into my eyes deeply.

" Alice, you are the most wonderful thing that has ever happened to me "

" No I'm not Jasper. I'm pregnant with your child because I'm not strong enough to say no, Now you feel tied up with me for eternity and are probably suffering everyday of your life because you have to be by my side. I know you don't want to, and you still do and that hurts. Sometimes I think you do care for me but it I know it can't be true, you despised me and I'm not even good looking enough for you "

" Ali-"

" You make me feel like I'm a princess, like I really can look beautiful when it looks like I ate the whole refrigerator, I scream at you all the time and send you to sleep on the floor. Honestly Jasper how can you find that adorable or beautiful "

He moved me from his lap and grabbed my arm a little too hard and I closed my eyes from the pain, He was mad! Maybe he will tell me to pack my things and leave him because all I said it's true. Or maybe he was going to throw me out of his house and tell me just how horrible I was.

" Look "

I opened my eyes softly expecting him to have all my things in front of me and ask me to leave, instead I was standing in front of the big mirror of the room.

My hair was almost dry, my eyes swollen and red and my nose was similar to Rudolf. The towel was wrapped around me and my belly was very noticeable. Jasper stepped behind me at his full height. That was quite a sight even pregnant I was half his size.

He cautiously removed the towel from my body and I closed my eyes instantly not wanting to see the reflection. Jasper kissed my hair softly and asked me to open my eyes. I didn't want to, but his voice sounded so sincere, so pleading I counld't say no to him.

I opened my eyes and Jasper was on his knees in front of me kissing my belly. Jason seem to liked it and started moving happily inside me. Jasper felt it too and kissed on top of where the movements were stronger. After a while Jasper brought his attention to me, fully.

" Mary Alice Brandon soon to be Whitlock, Do you seriously not realize how beautiful you are to me. You have given me the biggest things in my life. Hope and a Family, I was broken before you. And then you appeared like a whirlwind in my messed up life, You confronted me and told me what I am in my face, You made me believe in something for the first time and most important, Baby Angel you are accommodating in your body my child, giving him everything he needs and you never hesitated on having him, bring life to him and hope back to me. "

" Jasper, I only want you, us to be real and not an illusion So please don't give up on us now. Let me make you happy "

And I did, I left my fears and insecurities behind. I only allowed myself to feel what he made me feel, to worship what he worshiped and to feel the strong emotions coming from him. I was so overwhelmed with him around me, besides me, on top of me, inside me that I let the one thing I've been holding back for a while now go.

" Jasper, I Love You "

And then he left, he left me alone, broken and pregnant.

* * *

So, I know it's been a WHILE, but my problem is that I have no computer from which to update so it may take a few days. However do not give up in this story because I won't and Thank you all. the reason why I keep on trying to update even I I don't have the source is thanks to your wonderful reviews and alerts. So the more love I get the harder I try so you know, how to make me update faster. From the bottom of my heart Thank you all so much and I hope to update this week again or the other.

Now for questions, somebody asked why a I made a poll and got no results so I went with my gut on this one, and don't worry Alice will have the baby in one or two chapters. Don't hate me for this you'll understand why Jasper did what he did.


	9. Chapter 9

**It's been a while, But I'm back**

* * *

January 13th, That meant my due date was in less than one month.

Jasper left like an idiot for one week and then came back. He said that he wasn't ready for a confession like that and that I was going too fast. I know I may be going fast, but I'm sort of like a psychic and I can sense that he is the one I love and will love for a long time if not the rest of my life.

He stayed the from Monday to Thursday and left on the weekends to work out of town. Thankfully it wasn't akward between us. I didn't took back what I said because I know I feel it and he was honest enough to tell me that he was atleast attracted to me. He didn't love me, but he did care about me and his son. For now I'm just happy with meaning something to him, the future always works in my favor for some weird reason.

" Alice? "

" Yeah "

" Where's my black shirt? "

" Closet, Top drawer in the left "

Today was Thursday which meant he was leaving for work. I don't know why after he left and came back 7 days after with his ' I didn't mean to ' face I took him back so easily. Maybe Jason was to blame a little, or my hormones or my insecurities, Who knows. The point is I'm glad we can share a house.

We don't act like a couple, but we didn't act like just roommates either. He was sleeping in the Lavender room and I in the main one. For now we we're going to take it step by step which means no wedding until we are 100% sure it's what we want and what is best. Living together was also a experiment and it helped us see what the future may look like.

" Ok, I think I'm going now "

He kissed my cheek and my belly before taking his suitcase with him to his car. I stepped outside to watch him leave as I have been doing for the last 4 weeks. In those four weeks I also got a car. It was a blue 2007 Corolla that The Culens had given me. Apparently Jr. also my best friends fiancé was getting a new Volvo and he didn' need his car anymore, Since I needed to go to my check-ups and all you can put two an two together and figure I got the car.

Since being at home is boring when you have nothing to do, I decided to go visit Esme. The house was close by. In only 15 minutes I was there with the joyful Mrs. Cullen waiting for me outside.

" Alice!, Come in. I have so many things to show you "

She was not lying. Since I decided against a baby shower she had taken it in herself to get me presents for the baby and to Esme saying no was impossible.

" Look this little set I found it on the mall and I remembered you and little Jason, I bet he's going to be a musician someday "

That makes three, Bella had told me not long ago that the way he kicked had a rhythm to it. I ignored it but eventually noticed too. Esme had also commented about it. Who knows maybe it was in his blood. Jasper played guitar and could sing but he was very modest about it. It's still lovely to think about a little Jasper with a mini guitar and a cowboy hat singing around the house.

Singing around the house, It won't be too long before it happens. Carlisle had told me that the little Keith Urban was ready to pop out anytime. I was excited, yes I was probably not gonna get sleep and all, but holding him in my arms is more than enough for the lack of sleep. I hope he liked my music. I picked up the habit of singing everyday in the rocking chair.

After Esme showed me the unnecesary bunch of clothes and toys for the baby we went to the kitchen to prepare something to eat. I had gotten better at that too, I mean with a teacher like Esme who wouldn't.

Two hours later Carlisle walked through the front door just as dinner was finished. Although he looked tired he had the biggest smile on his face at the sight of his wife happily accomodating the table. He waved at me before gently placing a kiss in his wife's cheeks. They were so adorable. Not four minutes later Edward, Bella, Emmett and Rosalie entered the house.

Edward immediately came to me hugging me and asking to put his hands on my stomach to feel Jason. Bella was right behind him with a weird expression in her face. It was not obvious, but I know she was thinking how good of a father he will be someday. Hopefully that someday was soon I want someone to play with Jason and to play with myself.

" Tiny Alice! "

" Long time no see Hulk "

" Hey don't blame me because genetically you were supposed to be 5 inches taller "

" How are you doing Alice? "

Rosalie was not the type you will think of as friendly at the contrary of Emmett. I had not seen Emmett for 2 years until he came back 3 weeks ago. He had left when he was 19 to go to the University of North Carolina and we haven't seen him ever since. He wrote letters and send e-mails and photos but this was the first time he was visiting, and with his girlfriend at that.

Rosalie Hale. She was quite a beauty, Blond, Tall and with an admirable body however as much as her beauty was impressive, It was her personality that got me. She was really nice to me and gave me ideas for when the baby was born. I liked her and she liked me, and better yet she was so enthusiastic about a tiny life around.

" I'm very fine Rose, thanks "

" Enough with th chit-chat let's eat "

At the table things were mostly silent except the sound of forks and Emmett's annoying chewing. The food was delicious and thanks to Esme I had a few tricks to prepare mouthwatering healthy meals. Jason liked the food too as he was asking for more, Well not him me. Emmett was also repeating, for the third time.

" Emmett son could you lessen your excesive chewing "

And I thought I was the only one annoyed. When we finished I went to the living room with Bella and the guys. I was prohibited to do much movement after I finished eating, didn't settle with the baby. Em, had made a joke or two about Bella being so clumsy and Carlisle being a secret vampire. Edward was being his usual self, Bella was blushing at Emmett's jokes and Rosalie was laughing along with us.

At 7:06 I decided it was time to go home. Em and Rose asked to acompany me because they wanted to see the house which I of course accepted. Emmett had been to captivated with tha flat Plasma screen in the living room and the chips in the counter to see the rest of the house. Rose and I toured the house and headed outside for a while, sitting in the balcony.

" You know I envy you, I want to have one "

I stared in curiosity as her eyes dropped and a sad smile covered her face. Maybe Em had said not for now.

" Don't worry you'll have one "

She turned her face from me and took a long sigh. It was painful to her to talk about kids and I felt sorry for saying that so bluntly.

" I can't. Doctors told me since I was 20. Emmett wants one too, I hope that we get married some day and adopt one "

" Well you know that you can have a nephew for now "

As soon as I saw her smile I knew that things were going to be okay. Jasper and I have a healthy relationship. Esme and Carlisle are glad to be 'Grandparents' Edward is like a child in Christmas, Bella is nuts about having a nephew and Em and Rose were all smiles about him too. He was bringing so much happiness into our lives even if he wasn't planned or born.

I may not be able to give him all the luxury in the world, But No one can love him like I do and like we all do. I know that if I have to I will fight with teeth and nails to protect him because he was special.

Our little ray of light

Our Hope


	10. Chapter 10

**I have some great news. **

**My computer broke down and I spent two months using my PSP which does not allow me to update. So since my birthday is on July I got an early birthday present: A laptop!. What this means is that I will be able to update more faster. I'm really sorry that it took me so long but don't worry cause I'm here to stay and I will also start responding reviews so if u have any doubts don't be shy and ask. Now I'm done talking I hope you enjoy the chapter and I apologize for how long it took.  
**

* * *

Tuesday 25th of January.

I put a big X in my calendar signaling the day had ended. Technically it was 10:59 pm but I doubt that something serious will happen to change the fact that today like any other day for the past week had been boring as hell.

According to Carlisle, Jason was ready to pop out at any moment. I was obliged to stay most of my day in bed or laying down. I was not even allowed to cook, Esme will come everyday and bring food for me and on Monday-Thursday for Jasper. Rosalie visited me on the weekends when Jasper wasn't home so I didn't get too bored which was impossible.

My supposed due date is Wednesday February 9th of 2011. I had everything set up to welcome the baby. The crib was in place, his room was decorated, I had a car seat a stroller and all the clothes he could ask for. I only needed one thing, to pack.

"Jasper, we need to pack for the hospital"

I got no response from him so I decided to check him out. Maybe he had fallen asleep on the couch watching tv as he did sometimes. As I walked to the living room, no he wasn't asleep. He was absolutely focused on the TV with his hands on his knees and whispering 'come on, come on'. Seriously I don't get how the NBA is more interesting that packing for your son's arrival. All it was it was a bunch of guys fighting and running with the purpose of putting a ball in a tiny hoop.

"Yeah!, Take that Superman you can't beat Dirk, I told you the Mavs we're gonna win! Woo-hooo"

Remind me to put on an Orlando jersey just to see his reaction. I don't think he hates the team but he was a big Mavericks fan. I suppose it comes from the fact that after all he was born and raised in Dallas until he was 7 and as much as he modified it he did have a southern accent, A thing I never thought I'll find sexy.

"Jazz, I need your help packing"

He turned to me stopping his ridiculous attempt at a victory dance and turned the TV off heading to the room. I followed after him thanking god that the awful game was over. We stopped by his closet to bring the bag and the bags full of clothes for the baby. Finally we stopped in my room and put everything down.

"ok, we need clothes to take him out of the hospital and at least 4 more sets just in case, we need socks and pampers and blankets and-"

" Ali calm down, We'll get everything he needs"

Calm down it's very simple just take the cutest clothes and put them in the bag. We started digging through the clothes until we found the 4 sets I demanded. Now we had to decide which was appropriate for when we left the hospital. They were all beautiful but none convinced me.

"What about this one?"

It was a tiny white shirt with blue lines that said in the front I heart daddy and Mommy does too. It was combined with a pair of tiny blue pants and white socks. It was perfect. I felt tears coming to my eyes just imagining the day in which I'll be holding my first born. What will he look like?, Will he be blond or have my dark hair, will his eyes be like Jasper's or mine.

"All done, you can go to sleep now"

" You're going with me tomorrow, right?"

" Yep, just wake me up at 6, Good night Ali, Good night Jason"

He placed a kiss on my cheek and a quick one on my belly before getting out of the room and closing the door. I don't want to admit that I want him to go with me because I have a feeling this will be my last check-up. I just don't know if I'm ready for what's to come and to have Jasper by my side at least calms me down.

I turned off the lights and fell on my bed, succumbing to my dreams of the future and fears of tomorrow.

Riing-Riing

I woke up at the sound of my annoying alarm at 5:37 am. I took a long calming shower and tried to dry my hair a little bit. After being happy with the results I changed in the yellow pregnancy shirt and black jeans I had taken out the day before. I decided no makeup for today and a pair of flip flops would do and made my move to wake up Jasper, who surprisingly was singing loudly in the shower.

"Jazz, I'm making some toast so hurry up"

"Mine with butter please, Thank you Ali."

Well he seems to be in a good mood today which is perfect. After making toast and adding butter to Jasper's I waited patiently for him to come out of the room and eat. He did 5 minutes later wearing a blue polo and a pair of new jeans, his hair was combed nicely. He ate his toast quietly before grabbing the keys and bags and getting them in the car.

Such a gentleman, maybe the NBA is not a bad thing after all. I lingered before entering the car because something told me that it will be the last time the house will be so peaceful and quiet and the next time I enter it I already will be a mother. I will be holding Jason in my arms and entering not only two beautiful wooden doors but also a new life with the two most important men in my world, Jason and Jasper.

* * *

**So who wants to bet against Alice?. I will really love to know what you think and if you have any doubt or want to say something, please do I promise I will respond. Next chapter will be updated hopefully within a week, I can't say exactly because I'm saving the rest first in my computer and editing them. This story doesn't have much left probably 6 chapters maximum and I'm very happy because it's my first non-one shot story that is completed. After that I will like to finish some of my projects and I have another Jasper/Alice fic very different ti this one. I also have in mind a Alice/Demetri or Paul one, so if you guys like one or have another idea your encouraged to tell me. That's all love and thank to all of you!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

Walking through that Hospital's door was the toughest thing I've endured in my short life. Jasper reasured me the whole ride that everything was going to be fine and that this will not be the last time I enter this hospital pregnant. In part it got me to calm down a little but like I said I think I was a psychic in my previous life and I wasn't getting out of this hospital empty-handed.

"Hi I have an appointment with Dr. Williams?"

" Alice Brandon?"

"Yes"

" is running a little late, If you could sit over there until he comes I'll appreciate it"

" Thanks"

Not a good way to star things off but the nurse had been so kind that I plastered the biggest most fake smile in my face and went to the seats with Jasper. Once I sat there I was actually entertained they were giving a show called Bringing Home Baby which was about families dealing with a newborn in their lifes. Some already had kids other were new to it all. It was fun to see people in the same predicament we were.

My phone vibrated in my purse and I took it out to see that it was a text from Bella.

'**Hi, hope ur both ok. I was just taking time to tell u that everything's going to be nice an we're ll praying for u, Edward says hi. See u soon'**

It was almost as if she knew I needed those words. I texted back quickly and gave my phone to Jasper in case Bella send another text. I felt sorry for her she was getting married in February 7th. She wanted to move the date in case I went in labor early but I told her not to. She had been doing everything by herself barely getting time to talk to me and I felt bad for not being able to help her.

Her wedding dress was ready and had been delivered Saturday. She visited me briefly to show it to me and to see mine. I had two dresses one in case I went in labor early and another in case I was still pregnant. They were both gorgeous and since you can never tell I stayed with both. Edward who was also a nervous mess had visited with Esme on Sunday. He had almost cried when I mentioned how happy Bella was with the dress. He was so in love it was sickening, but he deserved it.

" Dr. Williams is ready to see you"

I didn't even notice him entering the hospital. Jasper hesitantly stood up besides me and smiloes politely at the nurse as we made our way to the doctor's office. The routine was as usual. He checked everything and had us hearing the beat of the baby's heart. He left us there for a while which only added to my theory that there was something wrong or I was about to go into labor.

Jasper was focused on the machine as if the sound could actually be a vision of our son. I was happy with the way things were, we were still together but willing to take things slow. I always thought it will be: Meet a wonderful guy, date, fall in love, get married and then have kids, not loose your virginity to a stranger, get pregnant, date, break things off, have the baby and then maybe date. The mariage part was out of the question, Jasper told me of his disbelief in it after all a paper can't dictate how faithful and loyal you are to someone.

The heart beat picked up and I felt a horrible pain in my lower abdomen, sure Jason kicked a lot but it never hurt that bad. All of the sudden another wave of pain hit me and I was unable to hold back the moan that left my lips. Jasper immediately held my hand and tried to calm me down, all in vain. I felt a rush through my legs and my eyes widened. Uh-Oh this was not good.

Dr. Williams entered through the door with one nurse I've never seen before and went to check on me the second he heard my moans of pain. He whispered to the nurse and turned his attention to Jasper and me, By the look in his eyes I knew I was screwed.

"Mrs. Brandon, I've noticed that your cervical dilation is in 5 centimeters. I'm afraid you water just broke. You're in labor "

Holy Shit. I expected him to give some doctor language full of stuff I don't understand not, btw you're water just broke you're in labor. Jasper grasped my hand harder and I could sense he was trembling.

"I'm taking you to a room where we will keep an eye on your contractions and soon enough the both of you will welcome into this world what we expect is a healthy baby boy.

It sounded easy. Lie in pain and wait, but hell no labor is not like that. I was in excrutiating pain sweating and screaming my 'love' for Jasper at the top of my lungs. Surely when you're in the act it feels amazing but not when you're in labor. Jasper was in the room pacing and talking with Esme and the others who were on their way. He was also very modestly keeping his distance from me, he better.

In this moment I hate Jasper David Whitlock. I hate him, I was in so much pain and mad that I'll let myself get pregnant by him when I was afraid of menstruation pain. Only I thought it'll be fun to be in labor at 17. I don't blame Jasper at all though it was a irresponsible action from the both of us, not entirely his fault.

"Alice, is there somethin I can do for you. Rub your back, hold your hand just tell me"

I love Jasper David Whitlock as he willingly offered to rub my back. He was trying so hard to keep calm and give me strenght. Initially he was just a bastard who was more interested on who will be the next girl on the cover of Playboy but eventually he started becoming a gentleman that would do anything to provide for his family and make sure that his son was in perfect condition.

"Can you rub my foot''

God that felt so good. His hands were a little rough but it distracted me from the horrible pain. Two hours later Esme, Rosalie, Bella and Edward burst through the door. They almost broke the door trying to get in all at once. I felt a little dissapointed that Emmett and Carlisle were not there.

I've never had a family. My father abandoned my mom when she was pregnant for some other woman he worked with. My mother took the job of raising me but the alcohol and her hurt over the 'love of her life' leaving her surpassed her want to see me graduate and be a noble woman one day. She was nice enough to drop me at Bella's house when I was 7 and since then I've been living with my best friend.

"Alice, we got here as soon as we could. Emmett said he will show up when he gets back from Seattle and Carlisle couldn't leave his shift but he'll be around. How are you feeling honey? "

" I'm well Esme, pain as I've never felt before but Jasper's helping me cope "

" You'll get better soon, It will get better soon "

Yeah right. Jasper said it didn't hurt when he took my virginity which was also a lie.

The clock on the wall marked 10:55. I had been over 12 hours in here and not signs of Jason coming out yet. I mean how much did he really need, I just want the pain to be over with. The doctor had visited me every hour and said that I was making progress, how much I don't know the only thing that progressed was the pain. Carlisle had come and brought me flowers while Emmett brought me a small teddy bear and his cheerful presence.

At the moment I was with Rosalie, Edward and Jasper. Esme decided to go cook and rest for a while to come stay with me over night. Bella was tired from work and

also left but promised to be back in the morning or if something 'eventful' happened. Edward had made me laugh with the way he looked like he didn't belong there. Rosalie was the one suffering from the clenching of my hand around hers as wave after wave of pain came over me.

"I'm going to need everybody to leave the room"

"Jazz!"

"Only he is allowed to stay, everybody else please wait outside. Now Mrs. Brandon I'm going to need you to push hard"

" Push! Push! "

"Come on Ali, you're almost there"

That's what they said 2 hours ago. 2 hours pushing in agony. I was exhausted, everything in my body hurt. I was really running out of gas. I had no strenght left, absolutely nothing in the tank. I kept pushing though, I knew I was almost there, I could feel it.

" Push!. Yes "

I pushed with every single ounce of anything left in my body. My head hit the pillow and my vision went blank for a moment before I could see the clock on the wall. 2:20. My hair was sticking to my forehead from the sweat and I could feel the pain all over. I was ready to give out and fall asleep.

Then I heard him. The most perfect sound in the world. It was a soft yet strong cry. One at the begginning followed by several more stronger each time. Everybody was talking, but all I could hear were those perfect cries. That sound that made my heart cringe and swell of happiness. I saw Dr. Williams once I focused my eyes and Jasper in my side still grasping my hand tears running down his face.

" Congratulations Alice, It's a boy!. 7 ounces and 18 inches. We'll examine him but he looks to be in great condition "

Oh my God. He was okay. A boy I had a boy. I was a mother and Jasper was a father. We were parents and that thing that cried softly was ours to take care of and guide for the rest of our lives. I want to see him. I didn't wait almost nine months and suffered through the most horrible pain for 16 hours just to hear him crying. I need to see him. See the color of his hair, his eyes, his everything.

I sat in the bed ignoring the pain in lower half and waited for the nurse to bring me the bunddle of blue blankets. She put the tiny bundle in my arms and as my tear fell I was able to look at him for the first time.

He was the most beautiful creature in this world and I decided I was in love and not only with Jasper.

His hair was the shinniest golden color I've ever seen. His eyes were closed as he was making soft noises. His nose was absoultely perfect, just like mine I noticed. His lips were thin just like Jasper's and his rosy cheeks had a tinge of pink, like he was blushing. I touch his cheek and he opened his eyes letting me see that they looked dark green, just like mine.

Jason hooked his tiny finger in Jasper's big thumb and his lips formed the most beautiful smile ever seen to the human eye. I was crying of happiness, joy and pain. This thing in my arms, a perfect mix of Jasper and I was my future. I felt overwhelming waves of love as we sat there, crying, smiling, looking down at our little ray of hope and with Jasper's lips on my sweaty forehead I felt it.

We were going to be okay.

It was Jasper, Alice and Jason. A family

* * *

**So there you go. I want to thank everybody that didn't gave up on this, I know my updates were inconsitant and it could be months before I uploaded this story. Like I said this story probably has only 4 more chapters. On another note, I'm not a doctor so forgive my lack of knowledge when it comes to a woman in labor I did my best, also I don't hate the NBA I'm a big fan of sports and the NBA is my fav. I'm a Celtics loyal with a side dish of Grizzlies, lol. **

**Next Chapter hopefully will be up on Sunday, unless I get review happy and upload before, So it's in your hands. Thanks again for your support, feel free to comment or give your opinion and I will respond. Take Care! **


	12. Chapter 12

****

I think that If I owned Twilight my name would have been Stephenie and I like mine so much better. So no I don't own Twilight.

* * *

I was surprised that I was up at 7:30 am. Last night, or just a few hours ago, My son was born. After the exhausting labor I wanted to sleep for two days just to see If the soreness all over my body would end, but as soon as I saw my new favorite new person in the world all fibers of sleep left my body. For all I care I could spend all my life just looking at the beautiful angel, my angel because he was mine from now on.

The nurse had left me and Jasper with Jason for 15 minutes before taking him to his crib. Neither Rosalie or Edward were able to see him because of the time and they wanted to check him all over again. My heart ached for them, Rosalie was so excited and had been with me for most of the time and Edward was as nervous as if he was the father, Jasper told me he almost fainted outside. They all went home after seeing me for the last time and insisted they will all be here by the morning.

Jasper slept on the couch and I didn't miss the fact that he was drooling. He had stayed with me the whole day so I guess he was also tired. He looked adorable, His hair was falling on his face and his mouth was forming an O with the drool coming out of it's corner. At some time in the day he decided to bath and was wearing an old shirt with a pair of jeans that I still don't understand how they didn't end up in the trash can.

I really wanted to take a shower. More than one day I had gone without bathing and I felt disgusting. Esme and Rose were propably on their way to the hospital and I'm sure that they wouldn't mind helping me bath but I couldn't accept that offer. I know it's selfish but I had given birth hours ago and I don't want them to have to put up with the image of me naked like that. Jasper was my other possible choice, but really which was more embarassing?.

Stubborn as I am I decided I could do it myself. So I stood up cursing silently at the pain everywhere, specifically in my lower half and grabbed some soap, towel, toothbrush and a cute pajama pair that I had bought for the occasion. I struggled big time trying to get to the small bathroom with the wires connected to my arm and the things I was trying to maneuver into the toilet seat.

Finally I accomodated the clothes in the top of the toilet and turned the shower on. Just Brilliant, cold ice water. Now was not the time to complain so I got in the water wanting to cry at the top of my lungs when it hit me. This was a bad idea, there was no way I was going to be able to get the soap and use it without getting my hand wet. I let out a growl of frustration but closed the curtain as soon as I heard the door being open.

" Alice, Could you tell me who said it was a good idea to try and take a shower by yourself."

"I did and besides you were lying in the couch drooling, I was not going to wake you up just to ask if you would like to be traumatized by having to see me naked after giving birth."

"You silly Miss. Do you seriously I would be traumatized by that, I've seen guts and blood and survived through a woman giving birth. Besides you're beautiful, I can swear you almos- What I was not drooling!"

I had to laugh as his cheeks got pink from my accusation. He said I was beautiful which I don't believe, but the doctor did told us that I could suffer depression after giving birth and It was important to make me feel good. My eyes began to water, I wanted to believe him when he told me I was glowing, but I couldn't because he was only trying to make me feel better and he did not meant it.

In a second he had the curtain open and was inside with me holding me. He kissed my forehead and just held me until I had enough crying. His clothes were soaked although he didn't care. If he only saw me as something more than his baby mama.

"Come on, I'll hold the wires while you clean."

Slowly we managed to accomplish the mission at hand and he helped me getting dress before taking a quick shower himself and changing into a pair of new clothes. A Rasmus jersey with some old jeans, I swear he wanted to kill me. I spent hours in the mall buying him clothes that looked decent and any time he had the chance he dressed in old rags.

8:12. The doctor said Jason was visiting at 8:30 am so that I could feed him and everybody else got to see him as well. The nurse had brought cereal, milk and a bar of granola with orange juice for me to eat early. Since I had not eat anything almost all of yesterday I forced the food down my throat saving the juice and bar for Jasper.

"Alice!"

In an instant I was lifted in the air and had a pair of strong arms trying to stop my air supply. I could barely see Rosalie rolling her eyes and Edward trying to get Emmett to let me go. It felt good to have him hug me like the old days, but he was literally going to kill me and I wasn't planning on dying before walking Jason to college, As long as it wasn't Duke that is.

"Em, you're going to kill her, Let her go."

The whole family was here. I received a warm hug from everyone and sat on my bed anxious for them to meet my new obsession. Not too long after the nurse walked in with the tiny bundle carefully in her hands. She handed it to me along with some formula. My little angel was asleep and almost ready to eat.

I heard the little mewling sounds and everybody was besides me watching with attention what he was going to do. His beautiful face flinched and a strong cry was heard in the room. I heard awws and gasps as he opened his eyes. They were the same dark green from before only that this time they tried to focus on the people examining him.

" Oh my God! He is so cute."

I heard Esme mutter behind me as another cry was heard. He had little tears running down his pick cheeks so I decided to give him his formula. Anything for seeing him clam instead of crying like that, It broke my heart. As soon as I put the nipple in his mouth he started sucking viciously stopping to breathe before sucking enthusiastically again.

He finished the bottle soon. Letting out a adorable yawn before going to sleep. Carlisle was completely focused on every little move he made. Rosalie was smiling silently while Emmett held her not taking his eyes off my little Jason. Edward was looking like he was in pain and even if he denied it his eyes were wet. Bella was looking back and forward between Jason and Edward with a frown and confusion on her face.

Esme asked to hold him to which I complied. I trusted them more than anybody else and as long as I was supervising they could hold him or touch him. Carlisle played with his tiny fingers and watched Esme in adoration. Rosalie held him next and tried to hold back tears as she admired the tiny creature. Emmett had not moved or said anything which was scary. He touched his fragile fist and a smile crept up in the corner of his mouth. Bella refused to hold him saying she was going to break him. Edward kissed his smooth forehead and gave his finger for him to hold which surprisingly he did.

Even though they were infatuated with the baby, Carlisle, Edward and Bella had to leave for work. Esme wanted to stay with me but Carlisle convinced her as soon as he mentioned cooking for me and Jasper. Emmett left the room saying he needed a bathroom break and Rosalie followed after him. Only then I realized that Jasper had not held his son. He didn't mentioned it but I bet he was dying to hold his newborn in his arms.

"Sit down Jazz, you're going to hold him."

He looked like he was going to protest but as soon as he heard Jason let out a sigh he sat down. I positioned his arms and put the sleeping beauty in his hands. As soon as I did that for some reason Jason opened his eyes very briefly before smiling and closing them back. My heart swelled as I watched the little dimple in his cheek. He looked so much like Jasper.

Jasper started humming to him silently and I felt tears making their way down my face. It was adorable, my two favorite men in the whole world in such an intimate moment. Both of them meant everything to me and I'm sure he also meant the world to Jasper. The doctor was going to come for him soon. We didn't want to let him go but It was for his own good so with one last kiss on his cheek he put the baby in the nurse's arm and watched as she left the room with our son in her hands.

The only sound for minutes in the room was the door closing. Jasper stayed without moving looking at the wooden door. I stayed looking at him and admiring the beautiful man in front of me, The one that had stolen my heart without my consent and had thrown the key to get it back out of reach.

I loved him, No, I was in love with him and as long as he looked at me with the adoration he did right now my strength will be amplified and with him by my side and Jason under our wing we were going to be okay.

Jasper took my hand and stood up in front of me. He didn't speak, not a word he just took my hand looked me in the eyes and I felt something foreign, Hope. And under his burning stare I could tell what he didn't need words to say, He loved me back.

* * *

****

Here it is, Late but here it is. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter only two more chapters to go. It makes me sad but I'm happy that I finished this story because that's what all the loyal followers deserve. Thank you to all those who reviewed and those who silently did by putting this story in their alert or favorite list.

Remember to review if you want to, I repply and Next Chapter will be up on Sunday, maybe on Saturday it depends. And before I go I changed my avatar to what I picture litle Jason to be so you can have an idea of what this angel looks like.


	13. Chapter 13

**Twilight is not mine, It actually belongs to Stephenie Meyer : )**

* * *

Finally after ten long lonely days my little man was coming home with me and Jasper. I was released from the hospital on Tuesday 31st and as much as I liked staying there with Jason, the hard bed and the foul smell of a hospital was driving me insane. I've never spend too much time in the hospital having been a healthy child and teenager so the idea of spending a night in that cell was one of my top nightmares.

Jasper asked to have at least ten days off and surprisingly his boss accepted. I wonder if it was because she was a she instead of a he. Jazz never told me much about her, only that she was called Maria and that she had a thick Mexican accent. She better not even dare look at My Jasper more than twice because I was going to show her what Americans do to defend their man. Not that he was mine of course,, Not for now at least.

He was currently taking a shower while I for the fifth time went to check Jason's little crib and his room just to make sure everything was okay. The little crib had a clean new blue blanket and two small pillows along with stuffed animals that Emmett and Esme had insisted he will like. I grabbed the little pillow and smiled at it.

Jason Andrew Whitlock. January 27th 2011. 2:17 am. 7 lbs and eighteen inches.

My heart couldn't be more proud to know that the little eighteen inches of blond hair and green eyes was mine for the following years, The rest of my life I hope. In between the days that he had been in the hospital he grew. He was already twenty one inches and eight pounds. He stayed alert all the time Jasper and I were in the room, his little eyes so open I was afraid that they were going to pop out. He smiled occasionally and occasionally giggled a little. For some reason with me he just stared at me the whole time, Not once his eyes will leave my face. When he was with Jasper however he was more enthusiastic. He kicked his legs rhythmically often trying to grab his face infatuated with Jasper's long nose.

I put the pillow down smiling so hard my cheeks were starting to hurt. In the rocking chair that I intended on using every night until Jason got too big for me to sit with, was a yellow nursing pillow. I couldn't wait to use it while I just watched him doing nothing or simply starting at me. Before I spent thirty minutes in here again, I walked out of the room into the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

Jasper walked in few minutes later and I felt a headache. Freaking ripped jeans and an old T-Shirt with a photo of Linkin Park. No, Hell no I love him to death and all but I was not going to allow him to go into the hospital wearing that. For god's sake he just took a shower and still found a way to look like he had came back from a rock show. This man wanted to kill me, maybe he did to keep Jason all to himself.

"Jasper David Whitlock you are not wearing those horrid clothes. I get that Jason is cute and all and if you're trying to kill me to keep him to yourself you're succeeding. Eat while I search decent clothes for you, Gosh!"

He smirked at me and pecked me on the lips smirking. He did that a lot. Lately he was fascinated with 'how soft and plump' my lips were stealing kisses from me all the time. I didn't mind of course he could explore the full softness of it for as long as he liked. We still didn't call ourselves a couple but my psychic instincts told me it won't be long before he asks me to be his one and only.

I went into his room and pulled out a nice Black Polo shirt combined with dark 511 skinny jeans. At least he had good taste in shoes even if they were High-Top Sneakers he looked good in them. His room smelled like his cologne and it made me wonder why would he wear so much perfume to go to the hospital. Still he maintained his space clean, Some dust and his bed was not clothed but he kept almost everything in order. I would have bet he has OCD, I once moved his collection of music to the other side of the room and he locked himself in his room for six hours refusing to talk to me.

Proud of my sense of fashion I walked out of the room happily making my way to the kitchen sitting quietly in the lunch table and eating my eggs with enthusiasm. Jasper finished and went to get changed but not before throwing a mean glance my way. If he really liked me he was going to have to step it up in the fashion deparment. There's no way I'm going to take a risk of me walking down the aisle to my blond hunk with him wearing jeans and a simple shirt. God help me, if that happens I kill him after I say I do.

"You happy woman?"

I smiled proudly at how nice and clean he looked now. He was a little annoyed I could tell and I was willing to let him go around dressing like an old hag but not to the hospital on such an important day. His lips curled up into a smile and as soon as I saw his dimples the smile fell off my lips. Uh-Oh, I was in so much trouble.

"You thought I was going to just let you have your will without nothing in exchange?" He said as he came closer to me.

I felt his hands hook around my slim waist as he pulled me close to him. He was so close that his breath was brushing against my nose, in instinct I closed my eyes waiting for him to kiss me. He didn't however he just laughed and moved away while I stood there flushed, open-mouthed and annoyed. I wasn't having that today.

"Oh no, you don't Mister."

I grabbed his hand and crashed my lips to his hard and desperate. He kissed me back his hands finding their way into my back as he begged for entrance with his tongue. I obliged feeling my knees tremble from the intensity and passion of this man. I pulled away needing to breathe but I didn't stop there I started by kissing his jaw descending into his neck making him growl in pleasure.

" Alice, You gotta stop because I won't hesitate to just take you right here."

As much as I wanted to complain he was right. Jason was waiting for us to go pick him up and I couldn't exactly have sex this soon after giving birth. We puled away from each other and he kissed me slightly taking my hand and walking me to the car. He was kind enough to open the door for him and locking the house.

We got to the hospital in fifteen minutes. Thankfully we found a parking close by. When we walked into the hospital they let me change him into his already picked clothes. I smirked at the sight of him wearing his I love daddy and mommy does too shirt. The pants were a little too big but he still looked gorgeous. We added a blue cap that covered his golden hair. He didn't like it and tried to take off whatever was in his head. When he noticed he couldn't he stuck his bottom lip and stared at me.

After signing I don't know how many papers while Jasper complaint to Jason about me picking his clothes as if I didn't hear him. I stood at the entrance of the hospital while Jasper got the car and picked us up. We placed him and his car seat carefully and I went to sit with him.

The whole drive home consisted of Jason mewling and opening his mouth in amusement when he saw something interesting. Jasper took every opportunity he got to look at us in the back seat. I simply watched Jason being absolutely cute doing nothing. His little finger was hooked around mine, his other hand going to his mouth.

We got home and I waited until Jasper opened the door and got the car seat to take him home. Once inside Jasper immediately took Jason in his hands and went to sit down carefully. He just stared at him and whispered things I couldn't hear. Jason wasn't amused after all he didn't understand what his father was talking about, All he knew was that this blond man was someone he wanted to be around and who made him laugh.

After changing into something comfortable while Jasper stayed with Jas. We showed him into his room ans the rest of the house of course he didn't pay attention. As we walked into our room a smeell we should get used to caught our nose. Jasper ed Jason carefylly placed Jason in the bed and got chups and pampers.

"I do it, I need to learn after all."

Of course I can't complain he did need to learn. After fumbling with the diaper he managed to clean him and change him. With the utmost care he put the tiny pants on his hips and pulled me to join them in bed. We stayed there with Jason in Jasper's chest. As much as I loved the image a wave of sleep overtook me and I drifted into a world where we were happy, just the three of us.

When I woke up Jasper was watching Jason sleep on his nursery pillow. I sat down next to him and joined him in the task of observing the beautiful creature that had our hearts wrapped around his tiny fist. Seeing him so concentrated with Jason my mind wandered to Edward. He was so emotional about Jason, I never fully understood why. I did get that Jason was captivating but he just looked so vulnerable whenever he had Jason with him. He cried openly once sobbing and all and that's when I dared ask Jasper about. The story was something that I would have never think possible and I felt my heart break a little for him and his family.

Edward and Jasper were friends sice diapers.

Esme was a friend of Jasper's mom since they were in college where they studied together. Jasper's mom, Anna Elizabeth already was with her high-school sweat-heart when Esme had met Surgeon Major Carlisle Cullen. Five years later Esme married Carlisle and Anna married John Whitlock just two years after. Only a year later Anna had found out she was pregnant as if it was planned Esme also found out she was pregnant four months after.

On June 15th 1987 Anna gave birth to a blond boy she named Jasper Andrew Whitlock. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen was born July 28th of that same year. While Jasper was perfectly healthy, Edward had been premature and Esme spent five months visiting her son in the hospital before he finally got healthy was released. Jasper and Edward spent every day togther. First steps, First words, you name it they did it together.

As they grew Anna and John had their hands full with naughty Jasper. Esme's enormous heart however wanted to share love with another one. She loved Edward more than he could ask for but she wanted to have another baby, So she tried. Years passed and nothing happened. Doctors said everything was normal and maybe it was a thing of luck

When Jasper and Edward were in their third year of High-School Esme finally got pregnant. The pregnancy was dangerous because she was over forty but she took every care possible and obeyed the Doctor without questioning. Finally after years in the making Elissa Cullen was born in January 26th 2003. She like Edward was very sick when she was born and Esme prepared to spent the following months balancing the hospital and her rebellious teenage son.

Edward was nuts about his sister. He visited her with Jasper every single day after school. He told me that she was so tiny that she almost fit into his fist. Elissa was born three moths early and hadn't developed her lungs well and was in the desperate need of gaining some weight. For weeks she gained weight and grew. Everything pointed to her being home sooner than expected.

On May Edward and Jasper were packing their things ready to escape to Florida for the summer. Just minutes before they left they received the call that no one was expecting. Baby Elissa had caught a cold in the hospital and was in bad condition oxygen was attached to her frail lungs and various Iv's through her tiny arms. That same afternoon the Doctor delivered the tragic news. She had died, Esme's daughter' Edward's sister, an innocent four month old hearts stopped beating because of a simple cold.

Their plans were cancelled and all plans of being happy and celebrating the summer went trough the window. Esme fell into a depression and Edward became more rebellious. His grades dropped and he even tried suicide only to have Jasper stop him. He met Bella that year and little by little though not replacing she started filling the empty void that was in his heart.

When Bella informed Edward about her missing period he was hopeful that she was pregnant. He wanted to bring Esme happiness by bringing her someone to love, someone she could pour her heart to just like she had to him. Bella got her period a week after and even if he didn't admit he was a little disappointed.

My pregnancy was the little ray of hope that he had. He would often ask about me ordering me what to do and not to do, He wanted nothing more than to keep me safe because by doing so he felt he was making up for not protecting his sister. Jason was born only one day after and it brought sour memories to the whole family, but it also brought the hope that this was going to be different and he was going to grow and go to college.

I knew then that my little boy would be spoiled and smiled to myself as he was now fully awake a small smile at the corner of his lips. He stared at me concentrated on my features as he always did. Jasper placed his head in my shoulders and wrapped his arms around me.

"Why does he stare at me so much?" I asked not being able to help it.

"Well, he realizes that you were the one that sang to him or maybe he's just dazzled by how incredible gorgeous you are."

I can't help but to be happy about what tomorrow means. Bella and Edward were getting married and walking to a happily ever after hopefully. Tomorrow may be the day Jasper confesses his feelings for me. Soon it could be the day Jason takes his first steps, the first time he calls me Mama or the first time he calls Jasper Papa. Tomorrow I don't

Esme married Carlisle and Anna married John Whitlock just two years after. Only a year later Anna had found out she was pregnant as if it was planned Esme also found out she was pregnant four months after.

On June 15th 1987 Anna gave birth to a blond boy she named Jasper Andrew Whitlock. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen was born July 28th of that same year. While Jasper was perfectly healthy, Edward had been premature and Esme spent five months visiting her son in the hospital before he finally got healthy was released. Jasper and Edward spent every day togther. First steps, First words, you name it they did it together.

As they grew Anna and John had their hands full with naughty Jasper. Esme's enormous heart however wanted to share love with another one. She loved Edward more than he could ask for but she wanted to have another baby, So she tried. Years passed and nothing happened. Doctors said everything was normal and maybe it was a thing of luck. Edward was happy being an only child but he also expressed interest in looking after a brother or a sister.

When Jasper and Edward were in their third year of High-School Esme finally got pregnant. The pregnancy was dangerous because she was over forty but she took every care possible and obeyed the Doctor without questioning. Finally after years in the making Elissa Cullen was born in January 26th 2003. She like Edward was very sick when she was born and Esme prepared to spent the following months balancing the hospital and her rebellious teenage son.

Edward was nuts about his sister. He visited her with Jasper every single day after school. He told me that she was so tiny that she almost fit into his fist. Elissa was born three moths early and hadn't developed her lungs well and was in the desperate need of gaining some weight. For weeks she gained weight and grew. Everything pointed to her being home sooner than expected.

On May Edward and Jasper were packing their things ready to escape to Florida for the summer. Just minutes before they left they received the call that no one was expecting. Baby Elissa had caught a cold in the hospital and was in bad condition oxygen was attached to her frail lungs and various Iv's through her tiny arms. That same afternoon the Doctor delivered the tragic news. She had died, Esme's daughter' Edward's sister, an innocent four month old hearts stopped beating because of a simple cold.

Their plans were cancelled and all plans of being happy and celebrating the summer went trough the window. Esme fell into a depression and Edward became more rebelious. His grades dropped and he even tried suicide only to have Jasper stop him. He met Bella that year and little by little though not replacing she started filling the empty void that was in his heart.

When Bella informed Edward about her missing period he was hopeful that she was pregnant. He wanted to bring Esme happiness by bringing her someone to love, someone she could pour her heart to just like she had to him. Bella got her period a week after and even if he didn't admit he was a little disappointed.

My pregnancy was the little ray of hope that he had. He would often ask about me ordering me what to do and not to do, He wanted nothing more than to keep me safe because by doing so he felt he was making up for not protecting his sister. Jason was born only one day after and it brought sour memories to the whole family, but it also brought the hope that this was going to be different and he was going to grow and go to college.

I knew then that my little boy would be spoiled and smiled to myself as he was now fully awake a small smile at the corner of his lips. He stared at me concentrated on my features as he always did. Jasper placed his head in my shoulders and wrapped his arms around me.

"Why does he stare at me so much?" I asked not being able to help it.

"Well, he realizes that you were the one that sang to him or maybe he's just dazzled by how incredible gorgeous you are."

I can't help but to be happy about what tomorrow means. Bella and Edward were getting married and walking to a happily ever after hopefully. Tomorrow may be the day Jasper confesses his feelings for me. Soon it could be the day Jason takes his first steps, the first time he calls me Mama or the first time he calls Jasper Papa. Tomorrow I don't know what will happen but I do know that I can't wait for it because I have the family anybody would ask for, The friends anybody would ask for and most of all I have the two weights that balance my life and while their my sides I know I'm their center.

* * *

**Looong Chapter. Im sorry for any grammar errors I tried to fix as much as I could. Sashia I hope this answered your question. I saw eclipse The movie wasn't what I expected but the Jalice scenes were so cute I like the one when they looked at each other in the school when she's having a vision Not to mention when she pecked him after jumping in his back, Awwww. Anyway tell me what you think about the movie or about the Chapter, Take Care! Off to see the World Cup, Vamos Furia Roja!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Still don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer is the one making money out of Alice and Jasper(How dare she XD). Also I don't own the song Imagine Me Without You, It belongs to the wonderful Jaci Velazques**

* * *

__

In my eyes you're all that matters

In my eyes the only truth I see

When my hopes and dreams have shattered

You're the one that's there for me

When I found you I was blessed

and now I'll never leave you, I need you

Imagine me without you

I'd be lost and so confused

I wouldn't last a day, I'll be afraid

Without you there to see me through.

Imagine me without you

Lord you know it's just impossible

Because of you, I am brand new

My life is now worth while

I can't imagine me without you.

I finished singing my heart out to my little angel even though he had fallen asleep long time ago. We were sitting in the rocking chair in his bedroom. He was still wearing the clothes which surprisingly looked like a tux. We were tired and all I could pray is that after I changed him he will fall like a rock for hours.

Bella's wedding have been awesome, for me at least. I loved weddings. The dresses, flowers and the moment in which two people were united in Holy Marriage upon the eyes of God was just a favorite thing of mine. The church was decorated beautifully thanks to Esme. I was supposed to help, but Jason was too demanding not to spent time with.

Edward was wearing a black tuxedo with a white shirt and a light blue tie. Before the wedding began he came to see Jason at our bench. Little J smiled and kicked lightly at his arm, something told me that Edward was going to be his favorite uncle.

When Bella was walked down the aisle by Charlie everyone was focused on her. I was honestly praying she didn't take this as a good time to fall and rip the gorgeous dress that it took weeks for us to find. After she managed to get to the altar on her feet and the dress in one piece I looked at her.

Her hair was in tied in an elegant clasp and her make up was done tastefully. The dress was strapless with tiny flower details all around her waist and puffed at her hips giving her nice silhouette. Her shoes were visible since her dress was a little shorter. A pair of white Louiboutin heels I somehow convinced her to buy. She looked pretty, but what made her beautiful was the glow that emanated from her.

I looked besides me at Jasper who was looking bored at the couple in the altar. I managed to make him wear a vest, Yes it did take a pair of puppy eyes and a pouting lip but he obliged. He didn't hesitate to tell Jason about how I manipulated him, not that he really understood. Esme found a tiny outfit that was Jason's size and was appropriate for a wedding.

The rest of the afternoon went uneventful. Jason cried when he was hungry being quickly shut by the bottle being put in his mouth. Jasper was the one who mostly took care of him telling me to enjoy the wedding since he wouldn't.

The reservation was quite nice. Jason stayed awake and danced with the groom and bride, well they danced with him. Jasper and I danced for a while too. Then he picked up Jason and we danced together, the three of us.

The food was delicious and though J couldn't taste it he didn't mind because he had the formula that he loved so much. After two hours we said our goodbye and left. Bella was disappointed but I think she was able to understand that having a son was tiring.

After we got home Jasper instantly went to change and I took Jason into the rocking chair singing him to sleep. Now that he was asleep I changed his clothes careful not to wake him up and laid a kiss on his forehead before setting him down in his little crib. Jasper walked in seconds after kissing his cheek and turning the lights out.

"Jazz, I'm taking a shower." I informed him as I entered the bathroom.

"Need company?" He said suggestively.

"Nop, As much as I'll love it you need to look after him while I shower."

He didn't argue and I heard being closed. I took out my dress carefully and undresses completely grabbing a towel and putting it around my body to tend the dress in the bed. Happily I made my way to the bathroom and turned the water on.

There was nothing better than a cold shower after a long day. Some people say that a hot bath is better but I disagree. Cold Water is what does it for me unless it's extremely cold of course. I dried myself and put on my underwear and pajamas. Since Jason was still asleep I picked up the dryer and entertained myself with my hair for a while. When pleased I brushed my teeth and put deodorant on.

Jasper was sitting in the couch watching another NBA game. I could tell it was the Mavericks because he was concentrated in the screen and whispering atrocities at the other team. I sat down next to him and he put his arm around my shoulder turning the TV off.

"Alice I want to talk." I don't think I like the way he said it. It sounded like when the Carlisle gave me the 'Pregnant' talk. Was I in trouble, did he realize that I was not what he needs and wants to leave?, Did I upset him by forcing him to wear a vest?.

" 'tthinki'mgoodenoughforyou?" I closed my eyes as I blurted everything out. Tears were already welling up in my eyes.

"No, I'm not upset or leaving so you can open your eyes, take a deep breath and listen to me."

I didn't open my eyes because if I did he will be able to see the tears in them. I just shook my head and covered my eyes with my hands turning away from him. I tried not to cry like an idiot, but a sob escaped through my suddenly dry throat followed by another. He was instantly wrapping his arms around me brushing hair out of my face.

"Ali, Don't cry baby. That kills me."

He was in front of me gently removing my hands from my face and lifting my chin up. I opened my eyes seeing his face in a blur while I cleaned them until I was able to see him completely. For minutes I just stared at his face and he did back at mine. My hand touched his left cheek and settled on the simple forming while he smiled.

I felt him wrap his arms around my waist and secured my legs on his back as he took us to our room. He settled me on the bed not breaking apart from me.

"I wanted to ask you a little something. You have to promise you won't interrupt or cry." I nodded my head not speaking.

"So, not long ago I was pissed off at Edward for letting a woman take command of his life. I didn't understand what it was to feel so much love for one person you can't stop thinking about her. I had serious feelings for Natalie, my high-school sweetheart but it was never something like Edward described. I was jealous, not about Bella she's too plain for me. I was jealous that he had someone that cared like that for him."

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"I was happy being alone. It was never a big deal for me, having a girlfriend would mean putting up with her drama and having to listen to her tell me about her day when I honestly don't give a fuck. It didn't matter until I slept with a woman one day."

He opened his eyes and smiled looking down with so much love at me I wanted to cry. I could feel every ounce of love, devotion and adoration pouring off him in waves.

"You see we didn't use protection and sometime later she showed up at my room telling me she was pregnant. I sent her to hell at the beginning and told her to get rid of it. She didn't, She said I was an idiot, bastard and a whole bunch of other things but for some reason she kept on letting me in her life. I planned on marrying her because it was what my momma taught me. I remember she started feeling bad and was taken to the hospital."

I remembered that well, We had a huge fight and I started feeling bad. That's the day Edward discovered his best friend had gotten his fiance's best friend pregnant. They fought and so did Bella and Edward but everything came together after that, piece by piece.

"She accepted and we went on some horrible dates. Not too long after that she had a car accident with her best friend. I lost my shit when I heard about it only to be informed that she was okay and that our little thing was also unharmed. I spent my days visiting her at the hospital while secretly finding a place to live. " He paused laughing at the memory.

"After that things were going well. One day she was feeling insecure about her looks so I made her watch her reflection in the mirror. She told me she loved me and I chickened out like an idiot. I left her and after thinking about it I came back to her with my tail between my legs. I only did ot because for some reason I couldn't pull away from her or my son. She took me back, not asking a single question. I got a job and tried to behave." He got off me and laid on his back pulling me on top of him.

"Since that day. I watched all of her. How she frowned when mad, She hid her face in her arms when embarassed or sad. She likes to sing, I remeber every night she sat in that old rocking chair and sang while rubbing her belly. I just stood in time helpless as her belly grew and she stole a piece of my heart day by day."

There was a silence and I could see that his eyes were watering, his bottom lip trembling slightly.

"We went to the Doctor and she told me that we were going to have Jason in our arms soon but I didn't listen. Hours after I heard the soft crying of a baby while she squeezed the blood out of my hand. That night my life changed. She looked so beautiful you know, Crying and all sweaty but with the most beautiful smile in her beautiful face. I held my son that day, fell in love with the perfect mix of me and that persistent woman." His voice cracked and I cleaned the single tear that left his eye.

" She doesn't know it, but I love her. I love that she never gave her back to me even when I deserved it. She grew my son on her tiny belly and kept him safe while he was there. And now I want nothing more than to do that. I don't fucking envy Edward anymore because when you look at me I feel like I deserve it. I feels so loved and I feel it too, The want to protect her and put a smile on her perfect lips."

He sat and held me in his lap kissing me lightly. Our lips close but not touching. Our eyes were closed and at this moment everything felt perfect. Every tear, Every hurt and pain. It was all worth it.

Alice, I'm not even close to being the guy you want me to be. I'm never going to be the one that wears designer clothes and loves every holiday in the calendar even if he's sad. I'm nothing, but I only need you. You're what makes me who I am. I'm likeable because you make me want to be someone and I don't want to make you suffer anymore. He kissed me again this time more passionately.

" Will you wait until I grow a decent pair of balls and ask you to be my wife?, Are you gonna be there when I stop being a coward and make you mine forever?"

Will I? Was I ready to wait for him to realize I'm all his and he is all mine. I waited nine moths to have my prince in my arm, seventeen years to find the man that mom told me to stay away from but stole my heart. Could I really wait a little more and have him by my side like I imagined all my life,

"Yes and Yes again."

He didn't speak instead he kissed me with all the pent up emotions he had been dealing with for the past couple of weeks. I kissed him back with all the love and trust I had in him.

He laid on his back and let me straddle him as our kiss became more passionate. His lips parted allowing my tongue entrance the same way his heart had opened and allowed me a guaranteed space in there. We broke apart and he pulled the shirt over my head kissing my neck. He was shirtless which made my work a lot easier.

I could feel his erection through the fabric of his jeans and my mind went numb with pleasure. He ground into me making me feel how excited he was about all this. I pushed him back and attacked his neck like a vampire thirsty for blood, only I was thirsty of him. He let out a moan and I continued my torture on him moving to his nipples.

I kissed each before biting softly and sucking on it. My lips moved to his stomach next appreciating the toned flesh. I let my lips linger for a little on his belly button licking the trail of black hair that led me to where I wanted to go. His pants were in the floor in seconds only his boxers between his hard flesh and my awaiting mouth. I took hold of his boxers and pushed them down.

He was fully erect standing in attention to me. I took him in my hand watching his face as I stroked it. His eyes were closed and his mouth was slightly open. I massaged him loving the little sounds that left his mouth and the quickening breath with each stroke. I've never touched a man like that but after sharing so many girls night with Bella I had learned a few things.

I was about to take him in my mouth when I heard the crying from the other room.

"You're kidding. Come on Jason you seriously gonna give your dad a case of blue balls." He said throwing his head back and leaving to the bathroom probably to take a long, cold shower.

I should be annoyed like him, after all I had hormones and I've only had sex two times in my entire life. They say it gets better with time and though I enjoyed my night with Jasper it wasn't pleasurable at all.

For some reason I was not upset in the least I loved my life and even if I was going to have to relieve myself in my dreams I was happy, This is my future and I couldn't ask for a better setting.

* * *

****

STATS: Until this point this story has 10,882 hits, 60 alerts and 54 favorites. Thank you everybody for the amazing support this is the most succesful story I've had in FF and the only one I have completed.

Little Rant: I don't know about you guys but I detest Bella/Jasper. I just can't see it happening or working even if they make Alice a heartless cheater and Bella OOC, I just can't sorry if you like them whatever floats your boat but those two really annoy me. Jalice Rocks! and Jackson/Ashley is just too adorable. So on that same note I have very dark thoughts about James/Alice or Demetri/Alice(If they do it with annoying Bella why not with perky Alice).

Another thing. Thank you again to everybody I'm working on some future ideas and if u have anything you may like( a one shot, pairing) feel free to suggest it, Or if you're bored PM me and I will respond and make your day a little bit better. I can't mention all those who supported the story but know that I'm grateful and you're the best!

Til next time, Take Care!


End file.
